


Drowning

by KayCeeCruz



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Brian doesn‘t realize how deep he‘s falling.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-alone, gap-filler for 110. Thanks to for beta-reading. She is the best. This was the first slash I wrote. Ever.
> 
> Original Post Date: June 2007

“Need help?”

You’re already deep enough.

You wonder how the hell you got here. To New York. To this hotel room. With this boy who couldn’t mean anything. He smiles, that knowing one that convinces you he was never seventeen. Your eyes follow his hands, watch as he unbuttons your shirt, your breath hitches silently somewhere inside when his warm hands brush over your skin. The simple contact sparks heat, desire …stirs embers and you’re already half hard.

You’d had him. More than once.

That should have been the end.

You see flashes of cerulean and gold, realize his face is inches from yours. Unwilling, you lock with his gaze. He has the control and he knows it. Hunger, sharp and hot, purges through, and you fight against it, his hands on your back, his mouth leaving hot trails of moisture on your skin, sucking , licking…nipping at …fuck, you wanted him…his mouth on your cock, tongue, wet and hot…

You rein in the need he’s pulling from…you need the upper hand…He bites and you flinch, eyes falling on his head, mouth going dry when he slowly licks the pain away. Watching his ascension, the joy he exudes as he kisses a path to his goal, moan when he pauses and pulls back, meeting your eyes.

You lean in, thirsting for a taste, his mouth soft , salty…and you give in for a moment, your hands holding his face before pushing down and away. He seems startled, unsure, and you realize this is the moment where you usurp the power he’s been wielding. You set the pace now, moving to stand at the edge of the bed. His face taunts, teases, and welcomes your skin on his lips. His hands trace over muscles, flex and caress, his mouth following its previous voyage, and it takes all your willpower to contain the moan he elicits when his tongue flicks your nipple, whirls and sucks….tasting…taking…

Trembling, holding back, your craving…yearning twists, winds inside…Blue eyes flicker up for a fraction, teeth scrape skin. No more games, you decide. Push his body down, covering it with your own, skin on skin, Your hard cock brushes against his, and his moan reverberates through you. Eyes dark with hunger, he yields control as you seize his arms, his mouth…taste the soap and distinct smell of desire, salt and sweat. You drink his skin, his breathing harsh, that humming in his throat that signals…

Hands restrained above his head, you abuse his mouth with yours, bruise and mark . You inhale his scent on your path down soft skin and muscle. He gasps when your mouth finds his erect cock and pulls it inside. Tongue licking pre-cum from the slit, tasting salt and…you tease the head…scraping lightly, smiling when he pushes off the bed, wanting more. You deepen the stroke of your mouth, your hands trailing down his skin. You use one to restrain him, licking his shaft slowly before taking him in, your other hand thumbing his pulsating balls. You taste him, throbbing and heated….you feel your own painful hard-on, straining against his thigh…moan as it connects with his skin….Whatever control you have will dissipate at any moment.

He mumbles your name, wrapped in a moan and sigh. Somewhere, at some point, you’d found a condom and you rip it from the package, breathe silent prayer as it rolls on with almost no hesitation…no time for preparation as you pull his legs over your shoulder, pausing over his entrance, your eyes meet and you pull at his mouth, hands reaching for his head, unable to find a grip. You push in, hunger to feel him wrapped around you. Your mouths find each other, sloppy and fast, you breathe him in, taking all you can.

It’s a desperation you’ve never known…never experienced. This unending need for his taste inside, around…desire to drown in him. There’s not enough skin to fill your hands. You pull back, thrusting hard, steady, clasping at some semblance of control. You study his flushed face, restrain the painful thirst and he, sensing your manipulations, pulls you in deeper, harder, his hand resting just below your thigh.

Your eyes meet and he grips the skin where his hand lies, punishing, begging…wanting….

The fractured control inside snaps and you plunge into his mouth, hands gripping blond hair and skin. You fuck him, hard, fast. You can’t seem to get deep enough, his harsh whispered fragments of your name pushing you further into the hurricane that surrounds you both. You move his legs up, finding, searching, owning every inch of him. You angle so you’re in balls deep, hear his cries, curses, pleading…

You watch his face, ramming harder, deeper, choking back your own screams, his name on your lips becomes a mantra. He pants yours, setting off some primal instinct…you push further…feel the heaviness…push more…until the pleasure becomes unbearable. Your hand reaches for his protruding cock, flushed red, and you wrap your finger around it, hand following your own pace, fast, hard…

“Brian. Please…fuck me.” He moans in your mouth and your head touches his. He shudders, his voice hoarse, and he sprays over your hands, thick and warm. You swallow his gasps and push… further… deeper…hear his cries….

The orgasm hits hard and fast and sudden. You growl his name, bite it off before it escapes. You pump into him until there’s nothing left…

Collapsing on him, sweat drenched collage of skin and limbs on the sheets….your face rests in his shoulder and you can’t resist tasting his skin there. Licking a small circle, you feel him shiver beneath you. Your hand reaches for his hair, strokes through the damp strands gently as you kiss the inside of his neck.

He wraps strong arms around you and you realize how far this has gone when you sigh at the gesture.

Fuck…you’re in deeper than you ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback much petted, loved and nurtured. Leave here or at [LJ](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/155405.html?mode=reply#add_comment).


End file.
